User blog:Reaperj743/EMMITER
whereas the Control Tower makes them aggressive, this machine has the opposite effect, calming. intersting title, and the basic summary of this machine when you check the Machine Notebook. it is immune to all damage, though it features a rather weird way of functioning. this is in the second stage of development, so please, feel free to bounce ideas as needed. also, you'll notice that I've erased a good amount of blog posts, so if you want to see them, I'll send you a Google Doc link. ''HISTORY as far as machines go, a Emmiter (Caller, actually) is a Medium Communications Class Machine with a Spider chassis. it mainly was conceived by Master smith chuckle-Words-cannot-express-how-I-much-hate-france-right-now you know full well what I was going to say. anyway, it was made originally for combat, designed with extremely heavy armor (similar to that of a Thunderjaw), but, when GAIA took over machine calabration, she ensured that it would be more along the lines of a scrubber, and basically was designed to scrub out combat machines. over time, this machine has effectively reduced the more dangerous machines, but it simply does not have time to remove them all yet. one significant noticable aspect of the Caller is it will avoid attacking humans settlements completely, as it views that to be a similar offense to entering a Cauldron and telling it to stop production of all machines (Aloy was simply plumbing for information, but this will tie in directly to a plot idea, and an entire main quest). even bandits are safe from a swarm of advancing combat and recon machines. machines such as the Watcher (though not the Redeye Watcher) will simply be disassmbled inside the cauldron, taken somewhere else, then remade without so many combat routines. Redeye Watchers and, for instance, Longlegs, will be completely dismanted and made into other machines, such as a Grazer or a normal Watcher. Machines such as the Ravager and Sawtooth are gleaned and made into two or three Grazers, Lancehorns, Watchers, or even the occassional Strider, Broadhead, or Charger pair. other combat machines, such as Stormbirds and Thunderjaws are completely removed from the equation. after a Caller rolls through a section of land they remove and replace all combat machines. so, Thunderjaw Sites are replaced with huge herds of Grazers, Lancehorns, and even the smaller groups of Tramplers and Shellwalkers with groups of Watchers. the only drawback of this is that it leaves the machines more exposed to being picked apart, but, as Aloy and GAIA have also produced Transport machines such as the Carrier and Burrower to help reduce the need for metal and machine parts. they can be created in all cauldrons but SIGMA, and then they are only created when the Annointed needs to help stop a lone Thunderjaw or even a small horde of Ravagers every now and then. they will travel in groups of up to five, each sending out increasingly powerful (assuming the size of Callers go up) signals that can draw machines in the span of from Meridian to Lone Light, assuming it's all small Recon machines. the more Machines, the harder it is, and the size and grade also effect it. also, each member plays a role. up to three will call machines in, while the other two act as backup for them should it be needed. seeing as GAIA re-activated MINERVA and, if I remember correctly, some other AI that was actually the codebreaker (Sal, help!) they managed to get the override codes for the Deathbringers and Corruptors, but the various Metal Devils littering the world were too dead to even recieve the signal. APPEARANCE now, I'm sure everyone has an idea that it's some sort of plant or something. in reality, it's a convoy. usually featuring any Combat machines it encounters, it looks similar to a spider, but with a distinctly more antenna and some would say feathery look. it has the normal spider look, with a total of three pairs of antenna similar to that of a Shellwalker. the first is in the same spot as the Shellwalker (hinting at that it was the second step of the Shellwalker), and the other two are on its abdomen, meant as lures for Combat machines. anyone using a focus while in the vicinty will see a signal emminating from it, and if they follow it, they'll find out this machine is extremely nice, even playful with the other machines. it has nearly any machine with it, and whereas most machines follow simple, combat and identifying directives, this one is a simplistic learning machine, taught to enjoy life and make other machines enjoy it too. however, as Bandits are relentless, they've learned to have the machines attack any bandits on sight, which is determined by how they're dressed, armed, and the group size. as most bandits are ecnountered as a 4-5 person group (rarely, 6), they're armed with relatively simple weapons, and they are experts at dressing poorly (a very bold fashion statement), they have earned a niche in the AI's collected memory. the Emmiter (Caller, actually) is a Medium Communications Class Machine with a Spider chassis (yo, Sal, did I spell that right? and sorry if shortening your name's off, I do it with everyone, even Z is shortened from Zoe or Zadira just like me being Jax, shortened version of AJ, seeing as i've had a very long full name of Alexander Aubery Johnson, so Jax it is). ATTACKS whereas the Caller (the more common name for it, and what I'm debating as a name) isn't meant as a combat machine, it features extremely potent ranged and melee attacks to rival even a Ravager and Redeye Watcher site. *Charge: when the Spider like entity sense prey from very far away (with it's six eyes, instead of eight or something, but still, comanding view), it will lower its head and charge directly at its prey, often trampling it with its forward momentum. damage: 75, then 25 as the bandit lands hard on their rump. *Stab: when bandits are too close for comfort, the Caller (pretty sure I want that as it's name) will rapid lash out with its two front legs, which are tipped with sharp claws similar to the feet of a Longleg. they deal 125 damage on average, but deal 75 damage a hit. three attacks in rapid progression. *Lure: similar to the Longleg, this machine, both inside and outside of combat, will draw in Combat and Recon machines. now, that includes creatures such as the Thunderjaw (which it takes three Callers to summon), but it also includes Scrappers, Chargers, and even Glinthawks. the only exception to it are Herd Machines such as the Broadhead and Lancehorn. others, like the more aggressive Scrapper and the dangerous Longleg, are called more for utility than offense. a single convoy of two Callers can, by the time they reach their respective Cauldron, take a good army of about 50 machines, all of which are deadly and willing to fight. *Bellow: when the machine wants to disorient an enemy, such as when a player attacks, they will literally pounce on them, pin them down, and screech like a banshee in their face. it works great, not blinding but deafening the player for a long time, and making them unable to do more than walk slowly, not even able to dodge. usually this time is used to do a follow up attack, or if it doesn't have many machines, run behind cover and scramlbe away. *Glue: who said a mechanical spider doesn't make a web? in this case, no one, as this Caller will find it much better to capture prey than kill them. usually, they become stuck to the ground, and often trip. hitting R1 repeatedly will cut the webbing, but it takes either a high damage Pounce from a machine or the webbing being cut manually for it to fade. however, it is actually a little bit of a blesing, as the player can suddenly take a breather, the machines become way less hostile, and take the opportunity to back up and ready a ranged attack (except Sawtooth-like entites, who will stand back as far as they can and ready a lunging swipe or whatever, when they pounce, and then slash up the air in front of them. a player, as long as they hold relatively still, will find the machines get more and more tame until they completely ignore the player and kid around with the Caller for a while, leaving the player and doing whatever they like. usually, the Caller will come over after a while and cut off the webbing, letting them go as they gently prod them. go, and please don't attack. DEFENSE now, what can a mechanical spider do for defense? well, turns out, a lot. normally, I would include special movement and strenghts/weaknesses, but in this case, I'll also include another, interesting bit. *Shock Immunity: whereas most machines only have a shock resistance or near immunity, this machine literally gets healed from Shock severity and Shock damage. so, stunning it is impossible. *Fire Vulnerability: nothing beat a good old fashioned Fire Weakness. in this case, it takes half as long as normal to put a Caller on fire, through doing so is a bad idea, as it grows extremely mad, and won't let you live. ever, not even Glue does it. *Climbing expertise: even better at climbing than a Stalker, this machine can easily scale sheer walls and even climb upside-down on ceilings. it can even sprint while climbing up a sheer wall. *Willingness to Help: this is unusual, as basically this machine will let humans mount it readily, and is surprisingly great with kids. a few rare examples of Ban-uk Settlements have a dedicated Caller keeping the place safe, as long ago one of them was discovered by a shaman, and they eventually formed a bond. these machines, when in a convoy, have colors. blue says they're friendly. white says indifferent. red is hostile, and green is basically that the next time they see you they will be completely ready to let you "claim" them. basically, next time you visit, they give you that particular override code. meaning, you have your best Companion, ever. while overriden (it's automatically indefinite), they will make all machines friendly towards you, and will help in attacking enemies. given the opportunity, a special tool button, they will play with a nearby Combat machine, such as a Ravager or Longleg. even Watchers find themselves suddenly happy, and Glinthawks will willingly give over whatever they find, by leading you to the body. when in this state (and only if the Caller is Overriden), their eyes shine a soft, forest green, and they turn blue when Bandits are nearby. also, a Blue Convoy or better will willingly let you ride it, and for some odd reason, they'll help wounded humans, leading them to nearby supply trails or even having them nursed back to health, if severely wounded. White will also attack unfamiliar units, and Red always attacks, but it takes a very long time to get a Convoy Red. also, only one Caller may be overriden at a time. they also can be brought back by visiting their repsective Cauldron and overriding it to get it to produce one, which will enter the convoy instantly Green. *Medicinal knowledge: a Caller automatically knows where the nearest supply of medicinal items are, be it for Machines or Humans. they never help Bandits, not unless they never attacked and were reluctant to try to drive off, if they tried. SKILLS'' basically, this machine isn't suppossed to be killed, and as I've already listed its uses, I don't think I have to reitaerate that. while I'm writing this, I also have an idea for a later post: Reaver, a small Combat Class machine that looks like a Albertross that dives and loots underwater machines, or biofuel, maybe, then comes up and flies over to a landing pad for a Cauldron (maybe OMICRON, or maybe Sal's OMEGA? what do you think?) anyway, Skills: *Override Machine: when you've overriden a Caller (you may only have one at a time), you can call in it and tell it to pin down a nearby machine, which it will then make docile with a quick signal burst. that machine will not fight others, and the Caller will only defend you if needed, as in, you called it after they became hostile. *Mounted Climbing: when riding a machine that can climb (Stalker and Caller), you can press L1 at a sheer wall and start to climb up it. you have freedom of movement, except within limitations of the machine (such as not being able to fire your Dart Gun with a Stalker, or climb up ceilings). while Mounted in this way, you cannot dismount, but, if near the ground, you may do so. to exit climbing mode, you only have to walk onto solid ground. *Convoy Leader: when a Leader unit (such as most large machines) enters a Convoy, they gain the perk of Organized. basically, they will split up details based off of what is best to do, and, with the type of machine with the Leader Perk, it will gain a benefit: Transport: Carrying Capacity: all machines that can loot and carry resources get two more resource slots, or have their capacity per stack doubled (basically, a Grazer would give 8 Blaze, and a Scrapper can contain four Processed Metal Blocks at a time). Combat: all machines that are good at fighting, or have a fighting role, find they cannot damage machines of the same goal. friendly fire between any two fighting machines are disabled, so long as they're in the same convoy. Acquisition: basically, Acquisition class machines are better at theior job, gain a 50% increase to sale prices of these parts, such as Blaze for a Grazer, of Chillwater for a Snapmaw and Lancehorn. Coomunications & Recon: now able to transmit location of current enemy while they can see them, and all machines no longer lose location of prey once spotted, unless all machines looking away. *and finally: Capture: machines tamed by the Caller will try to capture enemy units, including machines, alerting the Caller to their locations. the Caller takes direct control and tames them for the machine, effectively allowing ambushes. oh, and for the record, a Machine has to be a Size bigger than the machine they're trying to pin in order for it to work. Category:Blog posts Category:Medium Sized Machines Category:Caller Category:Docile Class Machine